This invention relates to a pivoting sleeve for a wall mounted tub/shower valve.
The instant invention is a sleeve for use on a tub/shower valve that is mounted in a wall. Generally an escutcheon for a tub/shower valve mounts flush to the wall. Escutcheon screws at the bottom of the escutcheon hold the lower part of the escutcheon in place, but something is required to hold the top of the escutcheon in place. A threaded sleeve with a flange that would abut against the escutcheon may be used. Unfortunately, if the valve is not mounted perfectly perpendicular to the wall there will be a gap between either the top or the bottom of the sleeve flange and the escutcheon if the flange is a rigid part of the sleeve. This is not a problem with the screws as the conical shape of the countersunk heads compensates for any misalignment. Expecting the plumber to mount the valve perfectly perpendicular to the wall is not very realistic, as there are too many variables that the plumber has to contend with, many of which are beyond his control. These include the stringer being twisted or crooked; the bracket on the valve being slightly bent; the brazing of the body not being perfect; and the tub surround being off. The present invention remedies this problem.
The instant pivoting sleeve assembly comprises a sleeve that is attached, as by threading, to the main body, and that has a male spherical diameter formed in it. The pivot has a female spherical diameter formed in it and forms a pivot joint. A gasket provides the seal between the pivot ring and the tub surround. The escutcheon is placed over the valve mounted into the wall cavity and the main body. The spray assembly is mounted, preferably threadedly, to the main body. As the thread draws the sleeve assembly down, a flange of the pivot ring contacts the escutcheon and pivots to mount flat. The body will be at whatever angle the body is mounted at, but the flange will be flush with the escutcheon. The instant pivoting sleeve assembly allows for a misalignment of at least 4 degrees.